1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printing units and more particularly to a printing unit for a web-fed rotary printing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
German Application No. DE 195 34 651.3 shows a printing unit for indirect printing, in which the distance between the transfer and form cylinders is adjustable. This enables printing to be carried out with cylinders of variable circumference (i.e., different diameters). The diameter of the transfer and form cylinders is varied by equipping the same with sleeves having different diameters. For distance adjustment, carrier plates are guided on the side walls. The printing unit cylinders are mounted directly or indirectly in said carrier plates. A stable wall design is necessary for this purpose. Adjustment is carried out by means of working cylinders or spindle mechanisms. The side mountings holding the cylinder are moved apart sideways on the sidewalls to an extent sufficient to allow the sleeves to be exchanged.